


Jealous

by fandomtickles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Jealousy, M/M, Tickling, mild jealousy, ticklish!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2864162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is definitely not jealous. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on a different account, but I made this new one just for tickling :P Enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/

Dean crossed his arms as he heard his boyfriend answer the front door. Even from Castiel’s room upstairs, Dean could clearly hear Cas joyfully shout, “Balthazar!” and some shuffling. He was sure that they had hugged. Fuming, Dean sat on the bed and busied himself by fiddling with the sheets, trying to block out the sound of laughter coming from below.

When Cas entered the room, he had a wide smile stretching across his face, and he was holding a book.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "Balthazar just wanted to give me my book back." He put it on his desk and looked up at Dean. He had a grimace plastered on his fave, and his eyebrows were creased together as if he was trying to solve a problem.

"Is everything okay?" Castiel asked cautiously.

Dean looked over and scoffed. “Yeah. Fine. Absolutely peachy.” He replied bluntly.

"…You sure? You could talk to me if you want."

Dean laughed humorlessly. “Why don’t you go talk to Balthazar?” He spat the last word out mockingly. “It seems like he like talking to you.”

At first, Cas was genuinely offended, but then Dean’s words dawned on him.

"Dean, are you jealous?”

The other teenager blushed and pouted. “No,” he said stubbornly.

"Really? Is that so?" Castiel smirked.

Dean shifted uncomfortably and grunted. Cas laughed. “That’s it? You’re just jealous?”

"Fine, yes, I’m jealous," Dean threw his hands up in defeat. "You happy?"

Cas just smiled. “What?” Dean asked. The shorter boy walked up to him and chuckled.

"You’re adorable." With that, he started peppering his boyfriend’s face with kisses.

Dean turned even more red. “Am not.”

"Yes you are," Cas stopped kissing. Dean was slightly disappointed. "And you don’t have to be jealous, silly. Balthazar’s a friend, just a friend. Besides, he’s already taken.” He stopped to peck Dean’s lips. “As am I.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, you win.” He lied down on the bed and glanced up at Castiel. He blinked twice, expecting him to join.

The blue-eyed boy sighed. “You’re a needy dork.” However, he obliged, and snuggled into Dean’s side.

The pair lied in a comfortable silence, but eventually, Dean spoke up.

"I want to make you laugh like that."

Cas rolled his eyes. “You do make me laugh like that.” He whispered and chastely kissed Dean.

Dean smirked. “Oh yeah, I do make you laugh like that.” He gently squeezed Castiel’s side. At the contact, he tensed and sucked in a breath.

"Dean! Stop!" He yelped.

Dean sighed dramatically, but did as told. “Whatever you say, angel.” He winked.

Castiel huffed and crossed his arms. “Well Balthazar’s hotter than you,” he uttered under his breath, not meaning for Dean to hear.

He did. Dean gave a mock gasp. “Excuse me?" he asked incredulously. "Oh, you’re in for it now."

"Wait, Dean - don’t!"

The taller one payed no attention, and his hands found their way to Castiel’s stomach. He promptly let out a stream of laughter.

"No! N-no! De-" He could barely get a single word out.

Dean chuckled. “You had this coming, angel.” He took both of his boyfriend’s hands in his left hand and pinned them above his head, continuing to tickle with his right.

Dean was relentless. Cas couldn’t stand it. He hated being tickled, mostly because his older siblings often attacked him with it. Being the youngest had its drawbacks, and Castiel was always on the receiving end.

When his boyfriend discovered his weakness, he seldom used it against him, but there were times like this where Castiel wished he had never found out.

Castiel let out a particularly high-pitched scream when Dean moved up from his stomach. “Bad spot?” He teased, lightly tracing Cas’s ribs. The feather-light touches made Castiel squirm.

"I h-hate you! Plea-" Dean dug his fingers in with more force, cutting Cas off. Eventually, Dean stopped, but he kept the smaller boy pinned. Making sure he was watching, he slowly lowered his hand to Castiel’s ribs.

Cas shook his head and thrashed around. “NO! No, no, no, no! Dean! Please!”

"I’m not touching you," Dean snickered and poised his hand as if he was going to tickle him again, making Cas jump and gasp.

"DEAN! Stop it!"

Dean hesitated, like he was considering it. He shrugged. “Nah.” He started again with a renewed strength.

Cas shouted, not expecting the action. He scrunched up his nose and crumbled into a giggling mess. He laughed harder when Dean’s fingers moved even further up.

Dean smiled when Cas shook with silent laughter, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. And all he had done was drag a finger under his arm. After teasing his boyfriend with light touches, he dug his hand in, making Castiel absolutely shriek.

After countless minutes of Dean tickling, and Cas feebly kicking his legs and attempting to make his offender stop, Dean finally slowed down.

Castiel was still giggling and tearing up, but it wasn’t as bad as before. When Dean actually ceased his torture, Cas looked up at him, but held his guard, as he was still trapped.

Dean looked down and grinned. Castiel’s hair was even more unruly than usual, and his face was a deep shade of pink. “You are adorable.”

Cas pouted. “Am not,” he said, sticking his tongue out.

Dean raised his eyebrows and raised his hand. Cas let out a noise of protest.

Dean snickered. “Don’t worry angel, I’m done.” He let his boyfriend’s hands free, and his arms immediately shot down, covering any vulnerable spots.

"About time," Cas panted.

"So, is Balthazar still more attractive than me?" Dean asked.

Castiel was about to reply with something along the lines of 'in your dreams, babe,' but Dean’s predatory grin made his stick to, “Of course not.”

Dean beamed triumphantly and lied down next to Castiel again. Cas snuggled closer, and they both lulled each other to sleep with their heartbeats.


End file.
